


Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ese tipo, en el segundo restaurante donde fuimos. El a quien le preguntamos quien fuera la más linda.” dijo Yuya, ahora más enojado.“¿Qué? ¿Querías ser tú la más linda? Hemos establecido ya que parecías...” se paró cuando tuvo una revelación improvisa. Y, luego, se echó a reír.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de

**Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de**

**(Nunca encontrarás un amor aparte de mí)**

“Parecías tonto, Hikka.”

“Bien, Yu, tú parecías una virgen.”

“Eso no me cae para nada bien.”

“Lo creo. Sería raro si fueras virgen, por qué demonio habría pasado los últimos años foll...”

“¡Por favor!” Yuri paró a Hikaru, girándose a echarle un vistazo de asco a Yuto y a él.

Yaotome sonrió.

“Lo siento. Estaba sólo tratando de considerar algo. Además, tienes problemas peores, tu novio parecía sin duda una prostituta barata.” le dijo, indicando a Yuya con la cabeza.

El mayor de ellos estaba conduciendo, y honestamente no podía esperar de dejar a los dos de ellos a casa.

En retrospectiva, compartir el vehículo había sido una idea horrible.

“No lo hagas.” murmuró a su novio, sentado a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de gritar contra Hikaru. “Casi llegamos.” dijo luego a los dos sentados detrás, no teniendo éxito de ocultar el alivio en la voz.

“Gracias por no habernos dejado en la calle, Yuya. Aún tengo que enseñarle a comportarse bien con la gente.” Yuto se burló de su novio, riendo cuando Hikaru le dio un golpe en la nuca.

Unos minutos más tarde finalmente Yuya paró el coche, girándose y sonriendo.

“Supongo que vamos a ir separados la próxima vez que tenemos que filmar juntos.” dijo, y por su suerte no oyó la respuesta de Hikaru, porque Yuto fue listo a hacerlo bajar del coche.

En cuanto solos, Yuri suspiró.

“Alguien debería realmente enseñarle a Hikaru como dirigirse a la gente.” dijo, con una mueca. Luego, de todas maneras, rio. “Aunque, lastimo decirlo... parecías realmente un poco una prostituta barata.”

Yuya tuvo apenas éxito de sonreír; siguió concentrándose en la calle, golpeando los dedos en el volante, y Yuri estaba con él hace bastante tiempo de reconocer las señales.

Estaba enfadado por algo.

Probablemente, con él.

Pues pasó el resto del viaje hacia casa tratando de pensar en lo que podía haber hecho, porque podía jurar que no hubiera pasado nada raro durante el rodaje, ni de cuando se habían ido.

No se dijeron ni una palabra hasta que no fueron en casa, y Chinen estaba todavía ignaro.

Suspiró pesadamente, quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose los zapatillos.

Esperaba sólo que en cambio se tratara de unos de los malhumores de Yuya, los que sabía qué no duraban mucho, especialmente porque sabía cómo hacerlos pasar.

Alcanzó a su novio en baño, riendo cuando lo vio controlarse en el espejo en busca de trazas residuales de maquillaje.

“Hicieron un buen trabajo, no te preocupes.” le aseguró, metiéndose detrás de él y dejando que su cabeza apareciera en el espejo de bajo el brazo del mayor.

Yuya le hizo una sonrisa tardada, luego retrocedió un poco, indicando la ducha.

“Pensaba de lavarme. Sabes, quiero estar seguro de remover todas trazas de prostituta barata.” bromó, pero no sonrió.

Yuri frunció el entrecejo, cruzando los brazos, y no dejó el baño.

“¿Te enfadaste por eso? No era necesariamente negativo.” trató de decir.

Al menos, Yuya rio de eso.

“Claro. Tenía unas dificultades estableciendo si me halaga más ‘barata’ o ‘prostituta’.” bromó, luego llevó la mano a la cara del menor, bajándose para besarlo. “No te agites, Yuri. No estoy enfadado contigo.” le aseguró.

“¿Pues qué? Estás claramente de malhumor. ¿Fue Hikaru? Fue imposible, pero lo es casi siempre.” indagó.

Takaki sacudió la cabeza, suspirando.

“Nada importante. Pero, aunque lo fuera, temo que tendrá que esperar hasta después de la ducha.” le dijo, y lo empujó firmemente fuera del baño. “Puedes quedarte aquí meditando sobre qué hacer esta noche. Tienes carta blanca, siempre que no se trate de comer nada dulce, porque creo que acabaría al hospital.” le dijo, luego le mandó un beso y cerró la puerta.

Yuri hizo una mueca.

Bien, no estaba enfadado con él, lo cual era un buen inicio.

Miró el reloj, y estaba aún bastante temprano; pues debería haber hecho algo para resolver el problema antes de acostarse, o arriesgaba de pasar toda la noche con Yuya que hacía pucheros, y era la cosa al mundo que le gustaba menos.

Se cambió, escuchando el ruido de la ducha, y por una vez extrañó las canciones que cantaba Yuya cuando estaba alegre.

Pues suspiró, decidiendo que no merecía la pena esperarlo allí, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Té verde. Parecía un buen primer paso, dado cuanto habían comido.

Aunque la idea de tragar algo le diera asco, estaba seguro que le habría ayudado a no vomitar el parfait, la crème brûlée, el pastel, la miel y...

Habría sido más sabio dejar de pensar en el día que acababa de terminar.

Puso el agua y fue a sentarse a la mesa, colapsando sobre esa, completamente agotado. Se puso en pie para poner el té en infusión, pues volvió a la posición precedente, decidiendo de esperar a Yuya así, demasiado harto para pensar en algo más elaborado que preparar el té.

No oyó al mayor entrar, pues sobresaltó cuando sintió sus manos en las caderas.

“Maldita sea, Yuu.” se quejó.

“¿Dormías?” preguntó Takaki, vagamente entretenido, y se sentó con él, vertiendo el té en las tazas que Yuri había ya puesto en la bandeja.

“No. No tengo sueño, soy sólo...” Chinen hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta. “Sin energía. Sí, es así que me siento.” hizo una mueca. “Pensaba que el azúcar diera energías. Parece que no sea así después del centésimo bocado.” se quejó, empezando lentamente a beber, sintiéndose un poco mejor con el calor.

Yuya sonrió, extendiendo una mano y empezando a acariciar distraídamente con los dedos el dorso de la de Yuri.

Siguieron bebiendo el té en silencio, y luego Chinen se bajó y dio un beso a los dedos del mayor, levantando los ojos hacia él.

“¿Yuu?” preguntó, y no tuvo que decir nada más.

El mayor suspiró, pareciendo realmente incómodo.

“Es tonto.” dijo, mirándolo con una imploración, como si le estuviera pidiendo de no hacérselo decir.

“Bien, tuviste tus momentos de tontería hace que estamos juntos. De alguna manera, estoy seguro que no llegará a la cima ahora.” contestó Chinen, sin piedad.

Yuya le echó un vistazo enojado, pero fue un reflejo, el comento no lo molestó realmente.

“Vale.” se sentó recto, arreglándose las gafas en la nariz. “Fue ese hombre.”

Yuri puso un aire sinceramente confuso.

“Bien, claro. Ese hombre, como ha osado...” hizo una pausa, bufando. “Deberás ser un poco más específico, Yuuyan.”

“Ese tipo, en el segundo restaurante donde fuimos. El a quien le preguntamos quien fuera la más linda.” dijo Yuya, ahora más enojado.

“¿Qué? ¿Querías ser tú la más linda? Hemos establecido ya que parecías...” se paró cuando tuvo una revelación improvisa. Y, luego, se echó a reír.

“Ahora puedes entender porque soy tan reacio a decirte las cosas.” masculló Yuya, dado que el menor no dejaba de reír.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo para estar bastante en control de responder; y, a pesar de la risa, cuando lo hizo pareció casi tierno.

“Pues… ¿estás celoso?” preguntó, para confirmar de tener razón.

Yuya asintió una vez, los ojos fijos en la mesa.

Yuri sonrió, desplazando la silla para estar más cerca de él.

“Bien, no puedo decírmelo solo, pero creo que estuviera sólo tratando de ser gentil. Según mí, en cuanto a linda, creo que Yuto fuera la mejor. ¿Qué piensas?” provocó al mayor, que finalmente levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

“No seas ridículo, Yuri.” dijo, rechinando los dientes. “Eres _siempre_ el más lindo.” hizo una mueca. “De hecho, la mayoría de las veces eres el mejor en todo lo que hacemos.” admitió.

Yuri rio genuinamente, acercándose aún más para llevar la cara a lado de la de Yuya.

“Eres un poco parcial, Yuya.” le hizo notar.

“No creo. Al parecer, no era el único que lo creía.” dijo pronto el mayor, levantando una ceja, mirándolo como para desafiarlo a negarlo.

Yuri suspiró.

“Vale. Ese hombre tenía que ser tan loco como a ti. ¿Pues? ¿Cuál es el problema si pensó que fuera lindo?”

Yuya lo pensó un poco, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé porque me molestó tanto. Quiero decir, es bastante molesto cuando alguien halaga a tu novio, ¿no?” preguntó, y fue el turno de Yuri de reflexionar.

“Supongo que tengas razón.” dijo al final. “Creo que, si hubiera dicho que eras tú, yo también me habría enfadado. Pero, Yuya, por un segundo. Luego habría pensado que no importa, porque es alguien que no volveremos a ver en nuestra vida.” explicó, lógico.

Yuya hizo un sonido irónico, luego llevó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, levantándolo y haciéndolo sentar en su regazo.

“Te das cuenta que no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?” preguntó, en baja voz. No parecía enfadado, ni triste. Rendido, le parecía a Chinen.

“¿Qué quieres decir que no es lo mismo?”

Yuya se asomó adelante, besándole un pómulo, dejando una estela hasta su boca, donde se detuvo un momento antes de responder.

“Lo sé que es alguien que no volveremos a ver. Claro, es algo razonable de decir. Pero no es esto. Cada vez cuando oigo a alguien halagarte, me acuerdo del hecho que te equivocas: no soy loco, Yuri. _Eres_ hermoso. Y...” hizo una mueca. “Creo que sea por esto que no puedes identificarte con la manera como me siento en este momento. Es una especie de... impotencia. No hay nada que podría hacer o decir, eres quien eres. Y yo soy quien soy.” añadió, sonrojando un poco.

Oh.

Pues era esto.

Años. Le habían tomado _años_ a Yuri para hacerle entender a Yuya que la escala entre ellos no se inclinaba de ningún lado. Años para tratar de meterle en esa cabezota que él no era nada de especial, que no era todo lo que pensaba el mayor.

Estar allí, después de tanto tiempo, y realizar que Takaki seguía teniendo los mismos problemas, lo hacía sentir frustrado y triste.

“Yuya.” digo, increíblemente serio. “Honestamente, creía que no habríamos vuelto a enfrentar esta discusión. Te creo cuando me dices que me ves hermoso. Dudo, pero te lo concedo de todas formas, que otras personas puedan encontrarme hermoso.” hizo una pausa, respirando hondo. “Pues por favor, ¿podrías al menos tener la decencia de creerme tú también? Pienso sinceramente que seas maravilloso. Me gustan todos detalles de tu cara, de tu físico. Quiero tus manos, quiero tus ojos. Quiero tu sonrisa. No hay hombre en la Tierra que voy a encontrar tan hermoso como a ti.” y aunque supiera que debería haber bajado un poco el tono, era lo que pensaba, pues siguió. “Pero ni importa, Yuuyan. Porque podrías también ser el patito feo y yo algo fantástico. Estás olvidando un detalle fundamental.” llevó los brazos al cuello del mayor, apoyando la frente contra la suya. “Yo soy tuyo, Yuya. Pertenezco a ti, y no hay nadie en el mundo a quien me daría con tanto gusto. Pues, en serio, ¿Cuál es la razón de estar celoso? Estaré contigo hasta que me querrás. Pues, de hecho, eres tú que tienes la ventaja aquí.” declaró, sonrojando un poco.

Yuya le miró los ojos. No parecía que quisiera insistir diciendo que Yuri se equivocaba.

“Pues no hay ventaja.” murmuró, besando a Chinen, hablando contra su piel. “No me voy a ningún lado y, si depende de mí, tampoco tú.” suspiró, teniéndolo cerca, cubriéndolo con los brazos. “Lo siento, Yuri. Lo siento si soy así. Sólo es que...” rio, avergonzado. “Pasa, sabes. No importa cuánto tiempo pase contigo, a veces todavía pasa que te mire y me sorprenda de cuanto te encuentre...” no terminó, y sacudió la cabeza. “No puedo evitarlo. Pero puedo prometerte que trataré de no ponerme más celoso por algo tan tonto.” le besó más hondo. “Te quiero, Yuri.”

El menor sonrió, y luego puso la mirada en blanco.

“Tonto. ¿No es esto todo lo que importa?”

Yuya le abrazó otra vez, besándole el cuello, inspirando su olor y dejándose llevar por un suspiro de beatitud.

“Mío.” murmuró, satisfecho.

Yuri rio, alejándose un poco.

“Claro que soy tuyo. Pero, en serio Yuuyan, es bueno que después de todo este tiempo todavía te haga falta que te lo acuerde. Me hace sentir como si nuestra relación fuera siempre nueva.” dijo, burlándose sólo un poco de él. Se puso en pie, estirándose. “Pienso que yo también merezco una ducha. _Ahora_ estoy realmente harto.” dijo, con una mueca. “Oh, casi me olvidaba.” se paró en el umbral, haciendo una risita. “En realidad, creo que ese hombre al restaurante tuviera problemas serios. No sé porque, pero estaba el que parecía menos una chica. Deberíais todos pensarlo un poco.” dijo, dejando el cuarto, cantando libremente una de las cancioncitas de Yuya.

La escala había sido devuelta a su lugar, por el momento.

Sabía qué no iba a durar, pero no le importaba nada.

Iba a seguir diciéndole a Yuya otro millón de veces que era hermoso.

No estaba nada mal.


End file.
